Bloom Harper
by kellym01
Summary: bloom is bens daughter so what happens when she meets her step family will they except her or shun her and ben for hiding their pasts, especially with her being a fairy and royalty. plz R&R A/N i don't own either of these
1. bloom's arrival

ben was sat on the sofa as usual, reading morning paper with a pint on the coffee table.

"hi dad I'm back" said a beaming nick

"nick I thought you were at work…err what was it a cashier?" ben asked without looking up from his morning paper

"no that was 2 hours ago, I'm talking about the one i got 20 minutes ago as a bus driver" replied nick his smile and happy voice never faltering

"how in blazes did you get fired as a bus driver within 20 minute" ben asked as he finally looked up from his paper and glared at nick

"relax dad it wasn't 20 minutes…it was 10 minutes…I crashed the bus and they charge us three grand for damages and buy us i mean you dad" replied nick still as happy as ever, ben just simply fell unconscious as nick gave him the bill.

Nick then headed into the kitchen, secretly hoping his mother wasn't there so that he could get something to at that wouldn't damage his health. As soon as nick left there was a ring at the door, susan then came from the downstairs toilet and answered the door and standing their was a red headed girl with blue eyes and a kind smile.

"hi…err…how can I help you" susan asked this mysterious girl

"hi my names bloom (she was wearing her clothes from episode 1)…I'm looking for my dad…ben harper, I heard this is where he lives" bloom answered as her gaze roamed to the sofa, in which susan had also turned to upon hearing this news. Ben eyes had shot open out as he awakened of his debt Induce coma upon hearing the words ben harper and father and bloom in the same sentence he then sat up and jugged down his pint before getting up to explain to his wife about his hidden past.

"ben is there something your not telling us" his wife demanded in a cunning voice

"err…long ago I married another woman and we had a child, In fact we had 2 the first was Daphne and the second was bloom and we ruled over a planet called sparx, and then we were attacked Daphne was spiritually imprisoned as her body was destroyed my wife died in the attack, bloom however was sent to earth to grow in a family that could provide for her, where as I teleported away also in an atempt to watch my daughter grow, however something went wrong and I was sent her and I gained some of my youth i then met you and soon we married, and for 3 years i kept and eye out for bloom never saw her I even though she died in attempting to escape, which is why i didn't like the idea of kids so much as now every time I see them i remember her and the rest of my family" ben answered, confessing the whole story so susan wouldn't keep him up all night asking who bloom was and what happened to his past wife and family.

"aha…do you really think i will believe that ben how gullible do you think I am ben?" asked the still unconvinced susan.

"it's all true actually susan" interrupted bloom as she stepped forward, she then proved it by summoning a fire In her hand, used a spell to channel the knowledge of what happened on sparx into susan's mind as it was the only way to convince her. This caused susan to have a seat as it all settled In.

"so are you going to be staying daughter" asked ben to his daughter, bloom. Bloom only nodded in reply and was engulfed with a hug from her dad.

about 3 hours later...

ben had called a family meeting and had told bloom to stay hidden so everyone would find out at once and to avoid even more awkward questions than there needed to be. once everyone was sat at the kitchen tabel (even susan who had woken up from the shock of finding out she had step dauhter).

"so...everyone i have an announemant to make...you have a new half sister...may i introduce you all to bloom" ben said with slight hesitation of introducing his long lost daughter bloom he stepped in from the living room (she had hidden within a clauset and had come out once everyone was in the kitchen and listened and waited for ben to introduce her so she could walk into the kitchen and meet her new family) and looked around to see everyone except ben staring at her (ben then told the rest of his family about the what happened on sparx and to his family), no one believed the story until both bloom and susan vouched for him. everyone then beleived hime which annoyed ben a bit about how his family didn't beleive what he said until the girls said it was true, everyone was glad once they heard that bloom new how to cook and was pretty good at it, however susan was not all that happy about as she knew that everyone would like her to cook instead of her, however then ben said she was going to be living with them which instantly mad a problem for them.

"what...and where is she going to sleep theres no more rooms?" asked an appauled janey (who wasn't happy about her staying because she might take all her boyfreinds away after all se was buetiful)

"and she can't sleep on the couch, and michael has the attick" added susan

thats when bloom put her idea forward

"i can make my own room with magic" she said her voice full of confidence

then the harpers rememberd that bloom said how she was a fairy and had learned magic, so everyone just simply nodded with that idea. bloom's hands began to glow with her power andall of a sudden there was an entire new section added to the house. everyone would go and check it out, however they were eager to try some of bloom's cooking, in hope of having something good to eat. within minutes bloom returned with trays full of her home/magic made chinease everyone instantly tried some, although timid at first however the minute it touched their toungs they couldn't denye how good it was, they even said it was better than the takeaway chinease, even susan had to admit it although trying to make it sound she was a good cook which nearly everyone strugled hide their smirks.


	2. the announcment

next day…

Bloom awoke and wondered what the first day with her new family would be like, however, there was something she wasn't looking forward to telling her knew family, the fact that she was engaged to sky, bloom remembered how ben had been like with daphne's boyfriends, which meant finding out his long lost daughter was engaged was not going to be easy. when she was dressed she went down stairs and found her family doing there usuall activities, ben reading the paper, susan was attempting to make breakfast, michael was playing on his laptop, janey was trying to sqeeze at least 50$ of shopping money from ben, while nick was just convusing everyone with his usuall logic. as soon as bloom reached the living room everyone turned to see her, susan however tried blocking up the door so she could make breakfast without her new daughter interfering, however she then heard something that got her attention.

"hi everyone...i have announcement to make...and it's personal...and very important...i met this boy when i was at school..." bloom got no further as susan unbaracaded the door and came rushing in demanding who it was, it was obviouse to everyone even bloom, who didn't even know her that well, that susan wanted to intervene and medal with her affairs, especially on hearing a boy was involved.

"well spit it out bloom is this guy your boyfreind...did he get you pregnant...what are yu going to call it...whos going toraise it with you is he or are going alown because if so i'm sure we can get someone for you, to help you now what are you going to call it?" it took 10 minutes of these endless rants of quetions before bloom stopped her.

"no i'm not pregnant...i'm still a vergin (janey instantly snorted at this information), but he is my boyfreind, infact he's not just my boyfreind, he's the love of my lif, he's my fiance...that is why i came looking for ben i want him to come to the wedding and give me away and invite you all as well" blom said trying to stop susans rants, she ignored janey's snort even though it infuriated her that she was been mocked for remaining pure for the on she loved, however this only made matters worse as susan began ranting about planning the wedding, suggestions for spring weddings and summer ones, locations, even who would marry them came up and then before she said she was going to have to start planning it immediatly (which annoyed bloom a lot) she asked the boys name.

"hi name is...sky...he is the prince of eraklyon" answered bloom

janey had smirked at his name but she nearly fainted at hearing that she was marrying a prince, and she instantly remembered a prince equalls kindom and riches and she knew if she married him she would become a princess, however she then remembered one thing only a princess could marry a prince (ben had convieniently forgot to put in their royal back ground during his explanation).

"but wait i thought you had to be a princess to marry a prince or is this just some cinderella story?" asked janey with a mocking tone when speaking of cinderella

"no...you see i am bloom princess of sparx, keeper of the dragon fire and rightful heir to the throne of sparx...unfortunatley though sparx is gone" bloom spoke her title proud, however it lowered and killed with sadness when she spoke about how heer planet had been destroyed before she could even see it in all its glory.

"but wait...that means that dad was the king doesn't that make us royalty to some degree?" asked janey as she was thinking how she could get used to be royalty until bloom stamped on her perade and burst her bubble.

"no...you see when ben married susan he relinqueished his clame to the throne and all his rights as king...which means i'm the only one left who could take the throne the last member of the royal family who is alive and still has a claim to it" responded bloom her voice once again filled with pride.

janey was once again disappointed especially after hearing bloom was a princess and she was actually just comoner to her, however, susan saw this as oppurtunity and started ranting (again) she she xould make this her new career and how everyone would want to hire her after hearing she planned the wedding of princess bloom and prince sky. ben seemed to be the only one against the wedding or atleast not certain about it, even after hearing about how rich he was, it wasn't until bloom had said how much she loved him that actuallly came around to the idea after hearing bloom had found her true love, like he had, although he never did say which of his wives it was, which was why he was glad he didn't say how he found true love, knowing susan wouldn't drop until she got the answers she wants, she was already suspiouse of him after hearing his hidden past and then he used to be a king only made susan wonder what else ben was hding from her and ben knew from that day on he wouldn't get a moment of peice, but atleast he had the wdding to look forward to and that would keep susan busy for a while even if bloom didn't let her, she would spend all her time trying until the wedding came so either way he got atleast some peace at a degree until this wedding came to pass. however ben just hoped that this, sky would make his daughter happy.


	3. susans conversation with bloom

That day much to everyone's regret susan had managed make breakfast, this was due to everyone asking bloom about sky her future husband, that she was unable to make or at least help make breakfast, it was supposed to a simple omelette, however susan ended up having pages stuck together and she ended up putting a few extra ingredients into the omelette, such as chopped liver, milk and ketchup along with the other ingredients normal ingredients, also at everyone's dispense had burnt the breakfast as well. the minute thry began to put it in there mouth the fely like somethong dies in it, everyone except susan turned to bloom, there eyes pleading for her to give them some real food, susan then turned away to put her omellete on her plate, that is when bloom hovered her hand above the table and moved it around until she had ponited her hand at everyones meals xcept forsuan and the meals then began to glow and when they dimmed susan turned back and sat at the table and was about to taste her cooking when she realised no one else was eating, she then stared at everyone, when people saw she noticed they weren't eating, the began to eat even though they were hesitant to take the first bite, however, once they did they were amazed that bloom had made it go from toxic food to a delacasy like food, however susan didn't fet the same tretment from bloom and all she tasted was her own toxic tasting cooking, susan was now confused when she saw everyone else enjoying there food.

after breakfast everyone except for bloom and susan had left the kitchen and had gone into the living room.

"so bloom which date should o bo0ok the wedding and what do you think of a aquatic theme?" asked susan already planning bloom's wedding

"first off me and sky will decide on the date and we will be having a flame themed weddong" replied bloom her voice begining to fill with anger that susan was trying to take over and plan her wedding, especially when she'd been waiting all her life to be able to marry someone she loves, and she never did want someone else to plan it.

" of course and when can we meet your fiance bloom, after all shouldn't he come and meet the family of his soon bride to be or doesn't he care enough" asked susan in a mockiin voice, trying to trick bloom into inviting him round, thinking it would be easier to plan the wedding by speaking to him, she had realised that bloom would go through hell before someone else plan the wedding so the best option would be the groom.

"of couse he cares, however he is still busy getting ready to become the next king of eraklyon and probably getting a tux for the wedding...and don't say that he cares more for his job than for me because i know your wrong, he dumped his arranged marrage to be with me and that was before he knew i was a princess, which means he would give up everything to be with me, he even told me that he loved and our love was strong enough to bring me back from the darkside and broke the spell that was upon me...so don't think you can start using words and reversicology to make angry and or trick me into inviting him round so you can try to control our wedding" reponded bloom her anger rising, anyone could see the fire in her eyes during this responce, except for susan

"how did...you see...through my plan" reponded susan taken aback by bloom, who had seen right threw her plan and she hadn't even lived with her for years like the rest of her family had.

"please thats the oldest trick in the book when trying to meet a son or daughter or even freinds partner, everyone with half a brain learns and or knows how to see through that either during or by one in preschool." responded bloom before leaving the kitchen and a shocked susan.


	4. healing fires

Bloom was reading her magazine when someone suddenly opened the door, bloom turned around she saw a goofy looking man enter with short, and she meant short hair. "hi everyone" said the man it was then when ben said his greeting to the man withoug even looking up from his newspaper.

"hi roger…run out of other people to bug" he said to the man who simply smiled and said

"oh ben how I miss you and your ever lasting wit" replied roger, he acted like ben was joking, however, bloom could tell her father was seriously sick of him and his happy attitude towards life and ben. Roger then saw bloom "and who is this new member of the family then" said roger as turned to face bloom instead of ben.

"I am ben's long lost daughter…oh and by the way another member of the family is about to enter" bloom replied as she turned to see the door, just as someone put there hand through the window next to the door, susan then went to answer the door as if this was completely normal she then opened the door to see a blonde girl and from what bloom could sense she had as much brains as roger.

"hello abby so nice to see you again" said susan as she let abby in.

"hi susan looks like your windows are still defective...who's that?" abby asked as she saw bloom on the couch

"that is bloom ben's long lost daughter" roger supplied, by repeating what he had been told just moments ago abby then approached bloom and embraced her in a huge hug, it was then bloom fainted

"what happened?" nearly every one asked at the same time as bloom's unconscious body lay on the floor, she was muttering something but no one could hear what it was, everyone then lifted bloom up onto the couch which she laid upon, she then began to glow the colour of her power, which made everyone gasp even ben who wasn't as new to this as everyone else, it was then something emerged from bloom's form "greetings everyone i am daphne, bloom's sister and spiritual guide to controlling the dragon fire. bloom is weak due to the negative energy here and it's sudden increase has done this to her, there is only one way to heal her of this affect, the fire a big one only that will heal her" after saying this she disappeared back into bloom's unconscious body. they then laid bloom next to the lit fire bloom then lifted her hand, with her yes still shut as if she was possessed her hand then fell into the fire, everyone gasped at what she was doing and roger then attempted move her hand out of the flames when a dragon of fire arose from her body and roared at him causing him to step back it then went back into her body, blooms eyes then began to open and she then slowly sat up her hand never leaving the fire, she then dove her head and both her arms into the flames and using the little magic she could she made it bigger and tossed her whole body into it and began to absorb the power and energy from the flames, everyone was scared of what she was doing no one was more scared though than roger and abby as they didn't know of bloom's magic, after several minutes she climbed out of the fire and stood up as if nothing had happened and used her magic to return the fire place to its normal size, everyone was shocked there wasn't even a scratch on her or her clothes, she then stretched feeling refreshed.


	5. enter musa

Bloom had been explaining what had happened to her earlier with the fire and her not getting burned most of the family understood it, in fact the only people that still didn't get it were abbey and roger, it was then she heard Susan whisper something to Ben, something about her wedding, this caused bloom's anger to once again rise, her eyes changed to appear the colour of her power and her hair began to flow with her power. "Susan I thought I all ready told you I already have most of the wedding planned and me and sky will be planning it" said bloom as her rage grew and her voice became more demonic the more her rage grew.

"oh…y…yes but I just thought me and Ben could arrange a band for you" Susan replied innocently, hoping bloom wouldn't catch onto her trying to plan the wedding for her, bloom's eyes then returned to normal as did her voice and her hair fell back down and she simply replied with an annoyed voice

"my friend will be playing music at my wedding" at hearing this Susan snickered thinking it was probably an amateur teenager who thinks that she can sing and is some pop star, Susan then began to enquire and rant that bloom was running low on money and how she could give her some money if she could help plan the wedding, bloom simply just pulled out her phone and from that phone came a hologram of a girl with her blue hair pigtails, everyone gasped at this and roger screamed magic after his gasp only earning him strange and obvious glances from everyone else, "hey musa I was wondering if you could come down and show my family that you can sing, my step mother doesn't believe me and is trying to get me to replace you" bloom asked the fairy of music who simply replied "no problem I'll be there in a minute" the image then vanished and a few seconds later a portal opened in front of everyone and then musa stepped out of it with a confident smile and took a small bow as the portal closed behind her.

"so I gather this is your friend?" asked susan as she eyed her up and down

"yes meet musa fairy of music and princess of the harmonic realm" bloom introduced confidently, Susan then went quite at hearing she was royalty and she'd insulted her, even though she wasn't aware of it yet, while roger bowed and abbey curtsied upon hearing her status which only made musa blush she then brought her hand up and waved it while saying hey obviously nervous and embarrassed by her welcome, she then began to sing the song that she used to defeat stormy, she then began to glow with a purple aura and everyone was speechless when she finished, her voice was the most perfect singing voice they'd every heard and bloom enjoyed and relished how speechless Susan was, bloom then invited musa to stay until the wedding at which Susan invited abbey to stay so bloom magically added another two rooms to the house, which began giving janey and Michael ideas of letting out rooms to earn some easy money especially with bloom magically adding them, they even considered a hotel business and decided to confront bloom about it afterwards, knowing if she agreed they'd earn a lot of money especially with not one but two princesses living there even if it's only temporary.

in the kitchen afterwards...

"hey bloom i...err...we were wondering if you could help us make some money by adding some rooms to the house so we could let out the rooms and charge for it" michael asked as he put his and janey's ideas forward

"no i don't think so...besides you could just get a job or ask for a loan" bloom responded as she put her alternate solution forward

"what do you mean loan?" asked janey as she raised an eye brow at bloom's suggestion

"you are realted to the princess of sparx" bloom reminded them, at hearing this both micheal and janey's faces lit knowing that there half sister was rich, bloom noticed this and using her magic summoned some gold coins and gave them to janey and michael, they were both disappointed at reseiving so little money from there loaded half sister, however, when they took a closer look at them they saw they were solid gold and old the dat on it was 1765 money like this was worth a fortune especially if they sold it to a museam or if you perhaps a auction either way this would bring quite a lot of money, bloom saw there faces after realizing what she had given them and just the sight of it brought her sweet kind smile back to her face.


	6. enter techna

Susan and Ben were currently in the kitchen it was fairly late afternoon ,Susan was still not going to give up, there had to be something that bloom hasn't planned or thought of yet, "maybe I could get Michael and his friends or an electrician to get the wiring done" susan pondered as she thought about it, it was then bloom entered the kitchen upon hearing what susan had said had angered her again.

"actually my friend techno will be doing all the wiring" bloom replied smugly catching susan off guard

"and who is this techno?" susan asked smugly

"techno is the fairy of technology and princess of the third vector of the binary galaxy" bloom replied with a smug expression, she even had to make an effort not to laugh at the sight of susans face after realising she had just insulted yet another princess.

"so I take it as she'll be doing the lighting as well…and are all of your friends princess'?" asked susan as she began to complain

"no she is not doing the lighting, stella will be doing that and not all my friends are royalty, but most of them are, roxy isn't royalty and neither are my friends boyfriends" responded bloom

"who is stella?" susan asked hoping she wasn't another princess

"stella is the fairy of the shining sun and princess of solaria" replied bloom as she remembered her friend and missed her dearly

"and who is roxy, you said she wasn't a princess right?" susan asked

"she is the last earth fairy, the last fairy that has been born on earth…she is they fairy of animals and can even give the animals the ability talk" bloom said remembering how she gave kiko the power of speech.

"so will you be inviting anymore of your friends to come stay with us?" asked susan, bloom thought for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to invite her friends over to stay until the wedding, it was then some incredibly loud music began to play, it was so loud even glasses had begun to crack, everyone went into the front room to see musa playing music with her purple floating speakers, bloom then surrounded the speakers with a dragon flame shield and caused the sound to dim and for the speakers to break at there own sound.

Musa then turned to face bloom "hey what was that for I was just getting my beat…oh too loud huh" musa then began to blush when she saw ben and susan had there hands over there ears to block out the sound, then for the next 20 minutes they had the entire neibourhood over complaining about the noise which only made musa blush even more, which only made bloom laugh, hard.

The next day…

"nick what did you do to the toaster, the microwave and the fuse box" ben yelled as the lights dimmed again

"I fixed them" replied nick with a gleeful expression and his usual happy voice, it was then bloom entered the room and she didn't look happy and neither did musa, their hair was dripping wet

"whats up with the power my hair dryer not working" both musa and bloom said in unison nearly yelling everyone turned to nick and ben explained that nick had apparently been fixing things that didn't need fixing again, bloom then pulled out her phone and sent a text someone, moments later another portal opened and out stepped from the portal was a girl with short purple hair "hi techna" the girls said once again in unison

"hi there" techna said as she headed towards the view box and started messing with wires everyone except bloom and musa were nervous about this, she then moved onto the toaster then to the microwave, then she flicked a switch on the fuse box and everything was up and running again, musa and bloom thanked her in unison once again, musa then headed up to her room to dry her hair, bloom, however, used her dragon flame to dry her hair.

Everyone was still staring at techna, even Michael had his jaw dropped open at how quick she had fixed everything and what techna said next really shocked him, "you really should upgrade you know, this place is unbelievably primitive and out of date, if you ever want me to upgrade this place just ask okay" techna offered and as she was about to leave bloom said she could stay and when techna accepted the invitation bloom added yet another room to the house, upstairs was starting to look like a labyrinth and less like an upstairs.


	7. Congratulations

Susan had just come down stairs, she had been sneaking around bloom's room and found bloom's phone and was now sat in the kitchen trying to operate the phone and found her way into the friends file, "yes now to invite the groom and to intervene and plan the wedding".

"How can bloom's phone be active if she's looking for a dress when she left it here?" Techna asked herself as she entered the kitchen looking at her gadgets (Ben was the only one with bloom as bloom wanted the dress to surprise everyone and she wanted t get to know her father) Techna then saw Susan with bloom's phone "why are you playing with bloom's phone?" Techna asked suspiciously, bloom had told her all about how Susan wanted to meet the groom and intervene with the wedding.

"Just making a call" Susan responded with false innocence as she held the phone to her chest and continued to scroll down the list of names, Techna then reached out and grabbed the phone and pulled it out of Susan's grasp and looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons and a holographic image of Stella appeared smiling, the image then vanished. "well done Susan you've just invited Stella to stay with you, I better get her room ready she'll be here soon." Techna said before casting a spell and another room was added to the top of the house, a portal then appeared and out stepped Stella smiling brightly with a case.

"hi Techna where's bloom I just got her text saying please come and visit?" Stella asked.

"she's getting a wedding dress, now why don't you go unpack, just go upstairs go to the end of the corridor turn left, then take another two lefts, then turn right then it's the fifth door on your left" Techna replied as she looked at her gadgets that showed a 3D holographic structure of the house.

"thanks Techna, tell me when bloom's back I've got some news for everyone." Stella said before taking her case upstairs, Techna then put bloom's phone in her pocket and headed out of the kitchen with Susan behind her.

Techna then walked into the cupboard, Susan then opened the door to see Techna messing with some wires.

"err what are you doing Techna?" Susan questioned.

"installing a teleporter lift, it can take you to any of the rooms and if there's only one person in the lift it can teleport you to that room" Techna explained.

The door then opened and closed "hi everybody we're home" bloom yelled cheerfully.

"hi bloom…by the way Susan invited Stella over while she was messing with your phone…she was trying to invite sky over" Techna called back as she finished up with the wiring..

Bloom then growled "grr…Susan how many times must I tell you don't touch my phone" bloom said annoyed. "well just as well I was going to invite everyone over today" bloom said as Techna passed her, her phone, bloom then pressed multiple buttons and soon after several more portals open "better get those rooms ready" bloom said as the remaining members of the winx came out of their own portals as did all the specialists and Nabu (no flames about how he died in series 4), Musa and Stella then soon came down in the lift Techna had finished installing, the winx then joined with their boyfriends and roxy sat down on the sofa.

"so I take it this is sky?" Susan asks looking at the blonde stood next to bloom, who were both hand in hand gazing into each others eyes.

"yeah" bloom replied as she created new furniture and increased the living room's size and sat down on a sofa with room for two next to sky.

"so sky perhaps I could help plan the wedding?" Susan asked, thinking the man would brake and she would be able to plan the wedding.

"actually we've got it covered and it's all set up and me and bloom have decided to move it up to next week" sky replied and Susan's jaw dropped.

"also I've got some news as well" Stella announced standing up from next to Brandon and stood in the centre of the room and clicked her fingers and her lower belly expanded outwards "I'm pregnant nine months to be exact, I've been waiting for the right time to tell everyone" Stella announced and the winx club erupted into a group hug and congratulations were flung everywhere from all directions.


End file.
